Red and Vee: A Story of Friendship
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: This is a short story about the friendship of Red and Vee. It's a nice heartwarming story rather than a romantic one!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all!**

A Story of Friendship: Red and Vee

Red and Vee, Red's Espeon, are considered to be two of the most dedicated and most caring individuals out of all the Dex Holders. Just last month, Red and the other Dex Holders fought hard for their friends and family when Team Rocket tried taking over the Kanto region after no one hearing from the organization for a few years.

Red and Vee could still clearly remember everything that occurred when they were silently walking back home to Pallet Town. Red had just finished his Champion duties for today and Kris was still at Oak's lab doing some writing. Red and Vee were valiant in defending Celadon City when it came under attack, it was the most populous city in Kanto with approximately ten thousand residents. Vee managed to use his Psychic abilities to pinpoint the grunts location and stop them in their tracks, ten grunts at a time.

As for all of Red's other Pokémon, they were either protecting Pallet Town, or in Pika's case, with Kris to help out with Viridan City, as the Blue and Green's gym was also a target. In fact, if it wasn't for Red's serious training technique, Vee wouldn't have been able to use his power to the fullest extent in order to prevent the one hundred grunts from their attack. Once the Pokémon Rangers and the police came and rounded up all the grunts, Red and Vee then headed to Viridian City to protect Kris…as well as Blue and Green.

Red knew that the three Dex Holders could handle themselves, but with so many grunts attacking the city, it definitely made Red concerned for their well-being. Kris and Red have been dating for a few years before the attack occurred and he certainly didn't want her to get harmed or killed. To Red's relief, most of the grunts were subdued, though a cluster of them tried to attack Kris…unfortunately for those grunts, Vee ended up using his Psychic powers to knock them aside before that could happen. After several hours of fighting, Kanto was saved by the Kanto trio and Kris, since the Dex Holders in the other regions were unaware of the attack as well as the fact that Gold was on vacation.

Without Red realizing it, he had already reached his front door as he was busy reminiscing about that event. Chuckling to himself, Red unlocked the door and headed in, with Vee following him inside. Red sighed and took off his shoes as he locked the door and plopped down on the couch, with Vee hopping up on the cushion beside him. As Red looked at Vee, he thought of something with serious focus…in fact, Red was so focused that after a few seconds of staring at Vee, he found his nose being flicked by Vee's tail.

"What were you thinking about?" Vee asked.

"Hahah, you can read my mind Vee, you already know what I was thinking about!" Red said.

"That's true, but you know I don't like doing that to anyone but Gold." Vee said.  
"You really love messing with him, don't you?" Red asked.

"Well yeah, it's pretty easy to do." Vee said.

"Heh, yeah it is. So, initially, I was remembering how I met you…the first memories I have of you were rather heartbreaking. Seeing you…in that cage at the Rocket facility…I hated it." Red said.

"I know, Team Rocket was brutal…but you saved me from them." Vee said.

"It was such a dangerous place to be in…do you want for us to recollect about what happened while we wait for Kris to come?" Red asked.

"Of course, she'll be a while." Vee said.

The Pokémon Master and his beloved Espeon relaxed on the couch as they remembered the horrors of that Team Rocket facility…and yet…one good thing did come of that miserable place.

-Two years ago-

Red and Kris were about to head into an unassuming restaurant in Pewter City. The two of them received intel from a police officer who discovered the small location was actually a smuggling ring for Pokémon. Since the police force didn't have the manpower to fight off Team Rocket, it was ultimately up to Red and Kris to stop the smuggling ring. The two of them went inside the restaurant where they could clearly see signs of smuggling taking place, such as pieces of shock collars and broken cages. Once the apparent chef and owner of the vacant establishment came out from the back, Kris and Red could immediately tell something was off based on how much he was sweating.

"Hi, are you alright?" Red asked as the man wiped his forehead.

"Phew, I am, sorry about that, cooking always gets me fired up! What can I get for you two?" The chef asked.

"We'll take the chef special." Kris said as the chef flashed a quick grin.

"Good choice, it'll take a bit, but have a seat and relax." The chef said as he bowed and headed to the back.

"Alright, now that he's going to be busy, let's look for those trapped Pokémon!" Red whispered as the two of them looked throughout the small restaurant.

A few minutes later, Kris and Red discovered nothing, leading for them to wonder where else the trapped Pokémon could be. As the two continued to ponder, they heard something make a thumping sound against the counter. Red hopped over the counter to see a frail Caterpie badly wounded, which made Kris scramble over the counter as the two gently held the injured Pokémon.  
"Oh no…here, this Potion will come in handy." Kris said as she sprayed the Caterpie with the medicine, healing its wounds as it became revitalized.

"Kris, it looks like we need to have a word with the chef." Red said as the two went into the kitchen area with Caterpie being safely concealed in Red's backpack.

By all accounts, the preparation area appeared to be as expected for a restaurant. But as Red and Kris continued to search the place, they discovered a door, which they immediately opened. Behind that door were dozens of various Pokémon in cramped cages and right by a cage containing an Eevee was the chef, who was creepily petting the uncomfortable Eevee.

"There there, Team Rocket will pay a lot of money for such a rare Pokémon like yourself." The man said.

Red took out Pika and Kris got out her Vulpix, both of them were absolutely furious at what they were seeing, yet the man didn't notice them.

"Pika, use Quick Attack." Red said as Pika launched right into the man, sending him into the wall as he doubled over in pain.

Red and Kris acted quick in releasing the Pokémon that were trapped, the man ended up recovering and tried charging at Red, though Pika and Vulpix headbutted him, knocking him against the wall once more. Kris got her Vulpix to guard the man in case he got up again, while Red focused on releasing the Pokémon. All of them quickly bounded out of their prisons and escaped, with the last cage being the Eevee's. Red approached the scared Pokémon with a smile as he crouched down to its level so it wouldn't feel intimidated. Before Red could release the Eevee, it noticed a fleeing Pidgey and transformed into a Jolteon, surprising Red.

"Woah…K-Kris! You have to come over here, this little Eevee just…it just transformed into a Jolteon!" Red said as Kris walked over and saw that Red was being serious.

"You're right…I've never seen a Pokémon transform into another one aside from Ditto!" Kris said as the Jolteon devolved into Eevee, shocking both Dex Holders.

"L-let me go ahead and take this Eevee with us. Hopefully there'll be a way to reverse the effects caused by Team Rocket." Red said as he unlocked the cage, half expecting the Eevee to run away.

To Red's surprise, the Eevee actually pounced on him affectionately. Red and Kris then contacted Pewter Police, who picked up the injured Caterpie and the smuggler. Now that the smuggling ring was vanquished, the two of them headed outside with the Eevee.

"Now that you have this Eevee with us, what should we do first? It looks like it's already gone through enough experiments to begin with." Kris said as the Eevee nuzzled with her.

"I think we should give it a name. Let me get its information in the Pokédex." Red said as he scanned the Eevee, revealing its usual information such as the Eevee being a male and that it was very finicky.

"Poor little guy…Eevee, how do you feel about joining Red?" Kris asked.

Eevee looked over at Red and Pika, with both of them giving a friendly wave. Eevee then immediately went over to Red's side and began jumping all over him.

"Alright, I got an Eevee! Now I've got another strong member on my team!" Red said as Pika and Kris giggled at the sight.

"I think you've forgotten a name for Eevee, Red! What do you think would suit him?" Kris asked as Red sat up with Eevee in his arms.

"Hmm…a name…what would be a good name for you? Ah…I know, what about Vee? How does that sound?" Red asked as Eevee practically jumped for joy.

"Looks like he loves the name!" Kris said.

"He certainly does…welcome to the team, Vee!" Red said as he gave Vee a hug.

-Present day-

Red and Vee had fallen asleep next to each other, the two of them were in a deep sleep, it was as if nothing could wake them up. In fact, when Kris unlocked the door and stepped inside, both of them were still fast asleep. Locking the door and taking off her shoes, she looked around to see where Red and Vee were and assumed they were still at the Pokémon League.

"Aww, Red's not home yet, that's okay, I'll make him something to eat. First, let me rest my feet, I've been out in the field all day." Kris said as she went over to the couch to sit down, only to see Red and Vee asleep.

Kris smiled as she went to the bedroom and got a few pillows and a blanket. Kris then adjusted Red and Vee on the pillows while lying down next to the two. Once that was done, Kris put the blanket over the three of them and she comfortably snuggled next to the sleeping Red and Vee.


End file.
